Geijutsu wa Bakuhatsu da
by VirtualGravity
Summary: Deidara tiene un misterioso poder, el cual le causa problemas con sus compañeros. En una noche de Halloween, conoce a un ser que le salva la vida, captando su curiosidad al instante. Luego de conocerlo y pasar tiempo con él, ocurre un inesperado suceso que rompe ambos corazones. ¿Qué pasara cuando se reencuentren en la Academia?


**Geijutsu wa Bakuhatsu da**

_El latir de mi corazón no me permite aclarar mi ya agobiada y torturosa carrera a lo largo del bosque. De un lado a otro, mis pies hacen trizas las ramas del húmedo suelo, mientras algunos trozos de hojas mojadas se adhieren a ellos._

_¡Mierda!, no me di cuenta de que un arbusco rajó mi traje de __**momia, **__lastimando mi brazo derecho. Tomé una bocanada de aire, no importa ya, ni siquiera debería estar huyendo... ¿O si? _

_Ah... de hecho si lo hago, huyo de mis enemigos naturales, mis propios compañeros. Halloween siempre había sido una de mis fiestas del año favoritas, solía esprarlo con ansias. Los trajes, los adornos y demás cosas terroríficas, sí, es interesante. ¿Verdad? ...Mala idea desobedecer a mis padres y salir este año, con la serie de sucesos que pasaron sabía que nada bueno pasaría. Y aún así..._

_Mi nombre es Deidara, tengo 13 años y asisto a la primaria Shiyoda. Este es mi primer año en la ciudad aunque, la verdad, nací en un lugar apartado de Kyoto, a los pies de Shibatsu, un monte cuya nieve jamás se derrite, ¡Ni siquiera en verano! Por motivos de trabajo, mi padre suele ser reubicado constantemente por todo el hemisferio sur del país, por lo que acostumbrarme mucho a los lugares a los que voy, no es una opción factible. Normalmente no me acomodo a un lugar específico, porque jamás duro mucho ahí. ¿Amigos? Ni hablar de ellos._

_Debo admitir que estaba moldeado al clima caluroso del sur y venir al norte... fue un cambio demasiado radical en mi fisonomía. _

_Volviendo a mi larga carrera, la razón por la cual me persiguen es... bueno, todo ocurrió tan solo el segundo día de clases. Vaya desastre._

**Primaria de Tomoeda, 2:24PM. Laboratorio de Quimica.**

—Bien niños, es hora de elegir a sus parejas para el experimento de hoy —la dulce voz de la profesora de Química se dejó oír—. Cuando vuelva, espero tengan el magnesio listo —casi advirtió, saliendo del laboratorio.

—_Hn... no se me da muy bien los equipos _—pensó, soltando un suspiro con resignación—_._ _Probetas... pipetas _—buscando con la mirada.

—Dei-kun, ¿Qué te parece si haces pareja conmigo? —le sonrió la joven pelirroja a su derecha.

—¿Eh? ... ¿Con-contigo? —musitó con timidez.

—¡Claro! —respondió regalándole una sonrisa amistosa—. Sé que eres nuevo, y creo que se te da muy bien esto de la química —comentó, observando sus ingredientes con curiosidad.

—Ah, no yo...

—¡Oye! —reclamó uno de los chicos— ¿Qué haces con mi chica? —se paró delante del rubio, con claras intenciones de pelear.

—¿Tu chica? —arqueó una ceja sin comprender mucho lo que sucedía.

_Ah, es el típico mocoso buscapleitos. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber yo que alguien de tan solo 13 años tenía novia? Y, peor aún, ¿Era ella?_

—Lo siento, no lo sabía —se defendió con hostilidad—_._ _Y tampoco me interesa..._

—Ya basta, Satoshi —se quejó la chica, empujándolo hacia atrás—. Yo puedo hacer pareja con quien se me dé la gana, no estés molestando a Dei-kun.

—¡¿Jah?! ¿Y tú de qué lado se supone que estás? —protestó con autoridad— ¡No estés defendiendo a la basura! —gritó, devolviéndole el empujón con más fuerza.

—Ah! —soltó un quejido al ser golpeada contra el mesón, eso había dolido.

—Oye... detente —se levantó de la silla con lentitud, clavando sus orbes azules en los de aquel niñato. Si iba a pelear, su contrincante seria él.

—¿Ah? —le devolvió la mirada con molestia— ¿Me estás hablando a mí, **basura**?

Dos de sus amigos se levantaron de sus asientos, siguiéndole el juego al tal Satoshi. Uno de ellos tronó sus dedos en gesto amenazante y el otro simplemente se limitó a caminar hacia los demás, formando un pequeño grupo de ''mini matones''.

_Mini idiotas._

Los compañeros de clase se alejaron rápidemente del conflicto, conocían al muchacho desde antes y sabían que era peligroso, mucho más estando la profesora ausente.

—¿Acaso quieres pelear? —frunció el ceño, tirando de un manotazo las pertenencias del rubio.

—No hagas eso —siseó, sintiendo como la furia comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

—¿Y que me vas a hacer? ¿Me golpearás? —preguntó burlón, empujándolo hacia atrás.

—Dije, **que no hagas eso **—su tono terriblemente bajo se escuchó amenazante hasta para los que no estaban en la pelea.

—¡Vamos chicos! Sujétenlo, voy a enseñarle a respetar al rubiecito —ordenó soltando una carcajada.

_Antes de que pudiera hacer algo sentí como el más alto de ellos me tomaba por la espalda con una fuerza increíble, dejándome sin escapatoria. Su maldito comportamiento me viene irritando desde que crucé palabra con él, realmente, se lo está buscando..._

_Intenté zafarme repetidas veces, mas era imposible, mi cuerpo puede llegar a ser muy frágil y débil frente a idiotas como estos. No sé cómo paso, ni en qué momento se acercó... Solo sentí como su puño se clavó directamente en mi rostro, partiéndome el labio inferior. Mi paciencia ya había llegado al límite y, de la nada, todo se volvió de un color rojizo. Sentí mi corazón palpitar con fuerza, su mirada arrogante, su molesta voz burlona, el golpe en mi mejilla... Su estúpida risa... Ya no, no...ghn..._

—Vuelve a intentarlo —gruñó, escupiendo en su cara.

—Tú lo pediste —soltó una risa sarcástica, limpiando su rostro y empuñando nuevamente su diestra, dispuesto a pegarle.

Sin embargo, en el preciso instante en el que lanzó el segundo golpe, su mano fue detenida a solo centímetros del rostro del rubio. El chico observó atónito su propia reacción, su mano no le respondía.

—¿Qué...? ¡Agh! ¿Qué demonios? —maldijo, intentando moverla.

—¡Vamos Satashi, golpéalo de una vez! —llamó el niño que sujetaba a Deidara.

—¡Acabalo!

—¡Eso intento, idiotas! ¡M-mi mano no se...! —le regresó la vista con temor— ¿Qué hac...?

No había alcanzado a plantear la pregunta cuando una enorme onda expansiva lo lanzó hacia el pizarrón, azotándole con poderío. El horror se dibujo en el rostro del niño que mantenía sujeto al rubio y, mucho antes de poder soltarle, también fue expulsado hacia atrás, cayendo sobre el mesón contiguo.

Los intengrantes del salón observaron estupefactos la escena, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

_Dudo mucho que entendieran lo que estaba ocurriendo, y a decir verdad... ni siquiera yo lo entendía. ¿Qué demonios había sido ese poder extraño que emanaba de mi cuerpo? Se sentía como una energía hirviendo, fuego recorriendo mis venas._

_Observé mis manos con incrédulo asombro. Temblaban... y si las expresiones de mis compañeros no me asustaban lo suficiente, la mía al menos lo haría. Lo que ahí había pasado, no era para nada algo normal._

_No quería seguir ahí, observando los gestos de los demás. Tenía que irme antes de que la profesora regresara, por lo que tomé mis cosas y me largué del lugar, solo quería ir a casa._

_Desde entonces me mantuve encerrado en mi cuarto, preguntándome una y otra vez qué había sido __**eso**__. Ya no quería volver al colegio, ni menos hablar del tema con alguien más. Obviamente todos lo habían presenciado y hubiera sido masoquista de mi parte haber vuelto como si nada._

_¿Y si estaba siendo poseído por alguna cosa extraña? Demonios, no sé qué pensar._

_Mi madre estaba preocupada por mí, subió muchas veces a mi habitación a preguntar por mi salud, creyó que había enfermado. No salía ni para comer y mi falta de interés por mis estudios le engancho aun más a mi perturbada actitud. _

_Con el paso de los días fui descubriendo que lo mío no era un simple __**poder **__demoniaco o algo así. Averiguando en páginas de internet, leí por ahí que muy pocas personas -por no decir, una en un millón- en el planeta sufrían de este tipo de ''mutaciones'' genéticas. Quizás alguien más de mi familia padrecía de este mal, nunca me lo había consultado tan profundo. Si así resultaba ser, si yo realmente era uno en un millón, mi vida cambiaria para siempre. Ya no podría volver a vivir como antes, mucho menos con mi familia. _

_De a poco estos poderes comenzaron a crecer en mi interior, una energía que recorría mis venas y salía cada vez que algo me molestaba. Dentro de uno de mis tantos solitarios días en mi pieza, descubrí que mis manos formaban pequeñas ondas que provocaban vibraciones en los objetos. Vibracions tan, tan microscópicamente grandes, que si me hubiera esforzado un poco más, podría haberlas quebrado._

_Recuerdo con claridad aquella noche en la que me encontraba experimentando con un vaso de vidrio, cuando alguien golpeó mi puerta:_

—Deidara —una voz masculina llamó desde afuera.

—Ah, ¿Sí? —respondió, escondiendo el vaso rápidamente.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—S-si, claro.

_La manija se movió en lado contrario, abriendo la puerta a medias; era mi padre. Apenas note su rostro lleno de preocupación supe que vendría una conversación tediosa y uno que otro sermón._

_Le echo un ojo a mi cuarto de derecha a izquierda -y viceversa-, como si buscara algo con la mirada, aunque no debe de haberlo encontrado ya que se centró en mi y suspiró con pesadez. _

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Claro, padre —respondió—_._ _Ese típico ''tenemos que hablar'', nunca es nada bueno._

_Se sentó en el borde de la cama y yo le imite, sentándome sobre mi escritorio frente a él. Su mirada ya no era la misma de antes, creo que esta vez si sospecha de algo._

—Tu madre y yo estamos preocupados por ti —comenzó, viéndole a los ojos.

—No estoy enfermo, si es eso lo que los tiene preocupados, uhn.

—No, sé que no lo estás.

—...

—El otro día, llamó la profesora Wada...

—_La profesora de química _—pensó intentando disimular su sorpresa—. ¿Y eso? —tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

—Me contó sobre un... suceso extraño que ocurrió en el salón de clases mientras ella no estaba.

_—__...Es mi fin._

—Dijo que te fuiste sin avisar, y sabes que no me gusta que te saltes las clases.

—Ah... eso —musitó apenas comprendiendo—_._ _Esperen, eso quiere decir... ¿Que nadie me delato?_

—Hijo, si estás teniendo problemas con tus compañeros...

—No tengo ningún problema con nadie —le interrumpió.

—Tu profesora no dice lo mismo, me ha comentado que tus compañeros le dijeron que hubo una riña con un tal Satoshi. Sin embargo, ellos te defendieron. Ese muchacho creo, el que tiene fama de ser matón o algo así.

—Ah, es cierto —se encogió de hombros—. Es un tanto... ''buscapleitos''

—¿Puedo saber qué ocurrió?

—De verdad, padre, no fue nada. Él estaba molestando a una compañera y... la empujó, lastimándola, yo solo la defendí y ya.

—...

_Mi padre no me respondió, de hecho juraría que si no lo conociera tanto como lo hago, que no me ha creído ni una sola palabra desde que entró a la habitación. Mantuvo una mirada fría y neutral desde que acalle mis labios, como tratando de cranear en su mente una posible razón ''lógica'' a mi mentira. Aunque hubiera sido cierto lo que realmente paso, había omitido partes... partes importantes y reveladores. Él había venido en busca de las mismas y yo no se las había dado, ni tampoco se las daría._

—Está bien —se levantó de la cama y volteo su vista—. No sé qué razones tengas para no estar yendo a clases, pero no me agrada la idea. No pretendo tener a un vago en mi casa.

—Siempre he tenido buenas calificaciones, no sé de qué te quejas, uhn —protestó.

—Tus calificaciones no te liberaran de tus deberes como hijo.

—¿A qué quieres llegar? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja con hostilidad.

—No creo que no haya pasado nada en el salón.

—...¿Para qué vienes a preguntarme si no me creerás nada? —frunció el ceño con furia, odiaba que le hicieran eso.

—Sabes que odio que me mientan.

—¡Y yo odio que insistan! —elevó ligeramente el tono de voz— Ya te he dicho lo que paso, no hay nada más que contar.

—Deidara... —negó con cierto deje de resignación.

—¿Es por mamá, verdad? ¿Ella te ha dicho algo?

—Ella solo está preocupada por ti.

—¡Ha estado viniendo toda la maldita semana a molestarme! ¡Ya les dije que estoy bien!

—¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede?! —levantó el tono de voz con frustración.

_Me quede callado de golpe, es cierto, ¿Qué está pasándome? Yo no... yo no suelo ser tan agresivo. Demonios, últimamente me siento tan molesto con el mundo. Argh, jamás le había levantado la voz a mis padres, no de esta forma al menos._

—Supongo... —musitó en un intento por justificarse—, que es la edad, nh.

—Estás castigado —murmuró por última vez antes de salir de la habitación—. No habrá fiesta de halloween para ti este año.

_Cerré mis ojos por instinto cuando cerró la puerta tras él con fuerza. ¿Qué podía decir? Era mi fiesta favorita y..._

—...

El vidrio de la ventana se agrieto.

**/T&amp;D/**

_¿Cómo es que salí, a pesar de que estaba castigado? Bueno, supongo que a eso se le llama __**romper las reglas**__. Ahora he me aquí, en tremendo lio. Tal vez debí haber hecho caso, pero es que..._

_¿No podían dejarme en paz? ¡Incluso tenía un disfraz de momia! No puedo creer que me hayan reconocido, al menos no tan fácil. Estoy seguro que hasta buscaban a alguien de cabello rubio y averiguaban si era yo._

—Solo estaba pidiendo dulces —_murmure con rabia, aún teniendo la edad que tenían podían llegar a ser unos monstruos. A veces pensaba que la humanidad estaba perdida, y con esto, lo acabo de confirmar._

_Sé que soy anormal, sé que esto que sé hacer no es sano, pero no pueden intentar lastimarme por eso, no cuando no les hago nada._

_Sentí algo cálido en mi mejilla derecha y supe que una lágrima había escapado de mis ojos._

_''La noche está demasiado clara. Debe de ser por la hermosa luna llena que la baña en todo su esplendor''_

Sucedía que al tropezar con una infame roca, le hizo perder cualquier tipo de estabilidad corporal haciéndole caer. Su cuerpo y ropajes se habían salpicado de barro y hojas secas.

—¿Cómo es que llegue al río? —pensó al momento de alzar su sucio rostro.

El sonido de la corriente se acentuaba demasiado en la oscura noche, cruzar por ahí no sería buena opción si no quería terminar siendo arrastrado. La risa casi enfermiza de los mocosos se acercaba a él como una ráfaga de viento, tenía que pensar en algo rápido si quería salir vivo de eso.

Fue en aquel momento en el que pudo divisar un arbusto cercano a las orillas del río, cuando las pisadas de los niños caminaban de un lado a otro en su implacable búsqueda. Ocultarse ahí no fue un problema, mas lo que le preocupaba era el hecho de que le encontraran.

—Cuando te atrape vas a ver, pequeña basura. No te escaparás —exclamó con burla uno de los chicos, mientras en su mano derecha cargaba un bate de beisbol.

—¡Sal de donde quiera que te escondas maldito rarito! —gritó el otro, soltando una carcajada llena de diversión y ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro, jugueteando con unas cuantas piedras entre sus manos.

—Hey... chi-chicos —musitó la jovencita de la izquierda, se veía algo temerosa—. Ya déjenlo en paz, en verdad... volvamos a casa.

La respiración del rubio era cada vez más insostenible, el miedo se había apoderado por completo de su cuerpo. El momento en el que la joven habló fue perfecto para intentar escapar, adentrándose mucho más a través de las espesas ramas. ¿La idea? Simple: salir por la parte de atrás, pasando por los arbustos y huir de vuelta a casa. Nada podría salir mal, ¿Verdad?

...Craso error pensar en ello.

Unos penetrantes ojos carmesíes, tan rojos como la sangre y envueltos en tres notorias aspas en su pupila, se grabaron en los orbes contrarios. ¿Qué eran aquellos ojos? Llenos de un hermoso y embriagador brillo nocturno.

Le observaban desde la profundidad de la oscuridad; en su retina, su mirada fue plasmada como fuego en el hielo.

—_¿Qué... qué demonios es esto...? _—por unos instantes, sintió como si algo o alguien entrase en su mente y corazón. Parecía ser que buscaba algo en él, dejandolo hipnotizado.

¿Qué era? ¿Aquello era humano o...? No, en verdad no lo era. La fuerte respiración que emanaba de lo que parecía ser un hocico animal claramente no era humana. Su pelaje era oscuro, tan negro como el carbón. Peludo y muy robusto. De entre sus grandes colmillos blancos aprisionaba como dos grandes tenazas a un animal muerto, tal vez alguna ardilla o conejo. La sangre chorreaba a mares por la parte inferior de su mandíbula, seguramente estaba de caza o algo parecido; sin embargo su corazón no lo entendía del todo, se había paralizado por completo. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había sentido tanto miedo en su corta vida.

_Casi por acto reflejo salí de los arbustos, cayendo a los pies de mis persecutores. Un par de ellos me regalaron enfermizas sonrisas de satisfacción, creyendo que la batalla estaba ganada, mas no fue así. El pánico se acentuó en sus ojos al ver los míos, directamente hacia aquel lugar. _

De un salto la bestia salió de entre los arbustos, imponiendo su gran presencia ante los presentes. La luna llena contorneo su robusta y gruesa contextura, mostrándolo aún más imponente.

Patas como las de un lobo, orejas, cola, hocico, incluso se mantenía semi-erguido en sus extremidades traseras, enterrando sus garras en la hierba.

_Mi mente había quedado en blanco. ¿Es así como se sentía estar al borde de la muerte? Creí que sería algo mucho más rápido, no tan agónico. En el momento en que pensé nebulosamente verla pasar por mis azules orbes, no fue así. Aquel bruto animal borró del perfil de los muchachos cualquier tipo de duda respecto a su estampa y, de un solo rugido, los ahuyentó como ratas asquerosas por la alcantarilla._

_Verlos correr de esa forma le dio placer a mi alma, un goce indescriptiblemente único. Aún así... un momento... ¿Por qué el animal los ahuyento a todos menos a mí? Algo no tenía sentido. ¿Es que acaso esta criatura había... salvado mi vida? No se limito ni a observarme de nuevo. _

—O-oye... —musitó casi inaudible, tal vez un gracias no hubiera sido suficiente, pero tenía la intención de agradecérselo o hacérselo saber.

Demasiado tarde. Aquel artrópodo ser se había esfumado de entre los arbustos, siendo imposible que pudiera seguirle el rastro.

_Estaba ya demasiado cansado, sentía mis ojos pesados y, sin poder evitarlo, fui cerrándolos hasta quedar en la oscuridad. Demasiadas emociones juntas en una sola noche, me habían colmado el genio y lo único bueno de todo esto, era que mis compañeros dejarían de molestarme._

_O al menos, eso esperaba._

**Carmesí.**

Aspas negras que se movían con velocidad, un pelaje negro con un brillo casi terrorífico, grandes colmillos y...

¿Sangre?

—¡Deidara!

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, se sentía terriblemente mareado y su cuerpo le dolía. La luz del Sol lastimaba sus orbes azules y los constantes gritos de su padre sus tímpanos. ¿Hacía falta gritar así?

—Abre la puerta.

La voz autoritaria del mayor se escuchó detrás de la puerta, parpadeó un par de veces terminando de acostumbrarse antes de levantarse de golpe con el corazón en la boca. Unas cuantas vendas bajaron por su torso y su asustada mirada viajó por la habitación, apenas percatándose de su ubicación.

—El bosque... —murmuró, sobresaltándose de nueva cuenta al escuchar los golpes en la puerta— ¡M-me estoy cambiando, uhn! —mintió, destapándose y parándose para arrancarse las vendas, literalmente.

—Baja en veinte minutos, hoy irás al colegio. Recuerda que estás castigado.

Se escucharon los pasos alejándose y Deidara solo pudo fruncir el ceño, formando un puño hasta dejar blancos sus nudillos. Al menos no se habían dado cuenta de que se escapó, pero... ¿Cómo había llegado a su cama? Más bien, ¿Cómo llego a su casa?

Sacudió su cabeza dirigiéndose al baño con rapidez, terminando de desvestirse en el camino para poder prepararse con el uniforme de la Institución. Sus ánimos seguían igual, aun así sabía que estaba castigado y que su padre no toleraría otro día de faltas, por más buenas notas que tuviera.

Estaba por tirar las vendas, única evidencia de su escapada, cuando un aroma llamó su atención. Acercó las mismas a su rostro, olfateando casi con miedo.

_No es mi aroma, ni siquiera uso perfume. ¿Qué huele tan... bien? Es dulce, y parece estar mezclado con el aroma de la naturaleza. _

Por unos momentos se quedó en trance, tan solo sintiendo aquello que seguía sin descifrar. Casi como si de un robot se tratase, tiró las vendas y se dirigió a la ducha, abriendo el agua y dejando que mojara su adolorido cuerpo sin importar lo fría que estaba. Su largo cabello rubio se pegó a su espalda y la herida en su brazo derecho, provocada por una rama, tal vez, ardió ligeramente.

—Anoche... —murmuró, tapando la herida y observando los azulejos sin estar realmente ahí. Los recuerdos llegaron con dolorosa rapidez y lo único que seguía sin entender, era el cómo había llegado sano y salvo a su casa.

El saber que no tenía demasiado tiempo hizo que dejara de lado sus pensamientos, terminando de ducharse y saliendo del baño mientras secaba su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué arde tanto? Solo era una rama —masculló con molestia, colocándose la remera con cuidado ante el ardor.

_No comí nada, saludé a mi madre normal y deje que mi padre me llevara a clases. Más bien, ¿Podría haberme negado? El haberle respondido no me trajo nada bueno, de todas maneras, no es como si pudiera haberme controlado._

_Deje mis cosas sobre el pupitre y me senté, ignorando las miradas casi atemorizadas de mis compañeros. Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios, tal como supuse, dejarían de molestarme. No me importaba volverme el niño raro de todo el colegio si no se acercaban, no tenía sentido hablar con ellos, siempre te verían mal y se dejarían llevar por lo que los demás dijeran._

—¿Matemática? —musitó con fastidio, debió haber visto los horarios.

Abrió el cuaderno de apuntes fingiendo prestar atención, haciendo garabatos en la blanca hoja con su bolígrafo. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando terminó de desconectarse, perdiendo su vista en el movimiento de su mano y dejando de escuchar la voz del profesor.

_Un ojo, si. ¿Eso era un ojo? _

_Tres aspas, remarcadas por el bolígrafo. _

_Un punto negro en el centro, la pupila que contrarrestraba con el color rojizo._

_¿Color rojizo? ¿Debería pintarlo? _

_Si, rojo sangre. Hipnotizante._

—...ara...idara... ¡Deidara!

_Di un bote en mi lugar al escuchar el grito del profesor, levantando mi mirada con un susto de muerte. Sentí la mirada de todo el salón, como si esperaran que de un momento a otro mandara a volar al profesor._

_Fruncí el ceño ante ello, cerrando mi libreta de apuntes para observar directamente al viejo. Si, era un viejo. _

—Que sea la última vez que te llamo la atención, ¿Entendido? —dicho esto volvió con la clase, pareciera que ni él quería arriesgarse a mandar a dirección al rubio.

_Me encogi de hombros apenas se dio la vuelta, soltando un suspiro y volviendo a abrir mi cuaderno. ¿Qué es esto que dibuje...? Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que estaba pensando cuando lo hice, se ve real... _

_Observe el cielo a través de la ventana, ¿Qué será del ser que me salvó? ¿Lo hizo porque se le antojo o...? _

_¡Demonios! Ni siquiera sé lo que es, tal vez debería investigar. O ir al mismo lugar, seguramente caza por esos lugares. No pierdo nada con ir, ¿O si? ...Quiero saber qué es, por qué me salvo. Sus ojos... _

_Apreté mi mandíbula ya sin saber qué pensar, solo había una opción, solo quería algo._

**_Lo iría a buscar. _**

**/T&amp;D/**

_Al caer la noche, todos los días desde que pensé aquello, iba al bosque. Caminaba sin rumbo por el río, bordeándolo y, algunas veces, perdiéndome por los arbustos. La herida de mi brazo derecho seguía sin desaparecer, por un momento hasta creí que me raspé con alguna cosa venenosa, aun así lo único que sentía era ardor. _

_¿Debería rendirme? Hoy ya son siete días desde que voy sin encontrar nada. Mis padres hasta ahora no se han enterado y creo que eso es un milagro, tendría problemas mayores si supieran que salgo de noche._

—Luna llena... —_murmuré, desviando mi mirada del cielo para observar nuevamente el dibujo que hice sin pensar. Lo único que tenía grabado en mi memoria a la perfección eran aquellos ojos rojos, de alguna manera me parecían hermosos._

_El séptimo día, ¿Debería ir o rendirme? _


End file.
